


Fall on your knees

by BWolf_20



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Captive Negan, Comic book spoiler, Gen, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: Ever since the Saviors fell, Negan had become a prisoner in Alexandria. He managed to escape, only to find it's not an easy thing to do when Rick's on the trail. Once Negan finds himself a captive once more, both he and Rick come to wonder if the whole prisoner thing is worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's no spoilers in response to what season 7 part B might do, nor does it contain heavy spoilers for the comics, except for what I read happens to Negan in the comics (not counting any recent issues) I think some inspiration came from reading so many fics of Negan being on top of it and our group so I thought it'd be nice to see the tables turned where that power is stripped away.   
> *Negan's modeled more from his tv portrayal, so there's a lack of his foul mouth

Negan mimicked the same form he used when handling Lucille as he brought down a heavy steel bar across a walker’s skull. It did the job in bringing it down, but it didn’t compare to his little lady. He stared at the walker, crumbled at his feet, expression blank. The way it was positioned, it was much like his past victims; sprawled out with a head busted past recognition. He wondered when he’d get the opportunity to have such moments again.

As of now, he’d been stripped of that power thanks to Rick managing to grow back a pair and rising with an army of his own. He sneered at the thought of some of his own turning against him, particularly when it came to certain men he thought were cool with him. If there was anyone he blamed heavily for the end of the Saviors, it was his own. The few traitors mixed in the bunch were the reason he was sauntering along down an empty road alone in ripped and dirty clothes with not even Lucille for company. 

He sucked his teeth before moving on, thoughts shifting to the prison he managed to escape in Alexandria. He smiled briefly at the thought of their faces, especially Rick. But then, the smile fell and he quickened his pace. There was no doubt in his mind that the man was looking for him. Negan was still closer to Alexandria than he liked to be and it wouldn’t’ve surprised him if he saw Rick driving up behind him with his Colt Python pointed at the back of his head, or maybe it would be a hatchet.

Either way, he knew he couldn’t afford to be caught now. So he kept walking and occasionally taking down a walker. 

After what felt like hours of just traveling silently, he came across a broken little home. 

For a moment he simply stood there, staring at it. The little house looked cozy and normal despite the broken windows and peeled paint. It was no Sanctuary, but it was better than nothing.

After carefully approaching and examining the rooms for inhabitants of both the living and dead kind, he made it his place to catch a breather. He sank down on a dusty brown couch and dropped his head into his hand. The steel bar he carried tumbled out of his grip and hit the floor loudly.

He heaved a great sigh. He didn’t like feeling drained and off his game. The realization was slowly starting to sink in that he would have to start from scratch. He would have to round up a whole new band of followers. There would have to be a new Sanctuary. There might even have to be a new version of Lucille.

He glared down at the steel bar, dismissing it on the spot.

He leaned back into the couch and shut his eyes as Carl’s earliest warning came to his mind, “You should leave, before you find out how dangerous we really are”.

“I think I found out kid,” he muttered with a slight smirk. The war had been fun, but not when it became clear that he was losing it.

 

He wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d been sitting there resting up, lost in his own thoughts. It was the sudden cocking of a gun in his ears that brought him to awareness. He opened his eyes and smirked, already knowing who was pointing the gun to the back of his head without having to turn around. 

“Miss me Rick?” He gave a slight laugh.

Silence followed before Rick responded in a heavy tone.

“On your knees.”

Negan still didn’t bother to turn around.

“Now what kind of a greeting is that?”

He heard Rick shift his feet behind him.

“A better greeting than a bullet in the back of your head if you don’t follow through.”

Slowly Negan raised his hands in mock surrender, but he didn’t drop the smile.

“Okay, you got me. Shit, the tables have turned apparently.”

Slowly he made to slide off the couch to his knees while also lowering his hands as if to help his balance. But his fingers wrapped quickly around the steel bar on the floor. He turned and swung at the same time Rick fired the shot. The gun went flying out of Rick’s hand, and Negan gave a groan, feeling the graze of the bullet on his arm.

There wasn’t time for him to process much as Negan found himself thrown back as Rick leapt over the couch, barreling into him. Both struggled to maintain a grip on one another. Negan made to use the bar again, but this time Rick snuck in a vicious punch that sent him back. It was not unlike Daryl’s after he had taken one of their own; or rather, there was more power behind it, more anger. Rick rained down a few more punches, and it wasn’t long before Negan tasted blood from a split lip. 

There was a moment where Rick stopped, and when Negan turned to face him, pain spread instantly across his face from the strike of his steel bar. Such a strike had him falling down, down onto his hands and knees. He almost felt compelled to laugh at the turn of events. It was much easier to see the whole thing as a joke, but this was serious.

He turned and watched as Rick walked over to pick up his fallen gun, the steel bar that could’ve replaced Lucille swinging in his hand.

Negan turned to face Rick and made to get to his feet, but was forced to pause with the sight of the gun pointed his way.

“No,” Rick warned, his tone low and chilling. “On your knees.”

“You think you get to make the calls now, Rick? You think you’re me?”

The man didn’t appear to blink. He looked much like the man in the video under the man bush, but Negan refused to feel even a shred of fear.

“Maybe I should start calling you Negan.”

“On your knees.”

“Singing the same damn song?” Negan made room for a slight chuckle. Yes it was much easier to laugh it off, even though inside he was pissed. When Rick said nothing, he dropped his smile and shook his head slowly. “I don’t think so Rick. I kneel to no one.”

He started to stand despite the warning, and then there was pain in his upper leg as the shot echoed in the room. He barely managed to stifle a cry which was turning into the sound of heavy breathing. It was the only sound in the room.

“On your knees…now.” 

There was no emotion in Rick’s tone. No flicker of anything in his face. It was just a cold stare of a man who wouldn’t take anymore. Negan stared into that face while putting pressure on the wound.

“Looks like, your kid’s man sized balls rubbed off on you.” 

Rick said nothing, and Negan knew if he didn’t play along, the next bullet would probably be entering his head. 

Negan dropped his eyes. It was difficult to process this change in power. Never had he had to kneel to anyone, yet he did as he slowly sank down on one knee, then the other. He recalled watching Rick do the same from the RV after Simon had ordered it. He savored such an image, just as much as he savored the image of the broken skulls of two of Rick’s family members. 

He didn’t like this feeling, this powerlessness. It felt wrong and went against his core. If anything, he was just glad none of his own were here to see this; their great savior, bowing down before a piece of shit like Rick.

“So what now?” Negan asked, keeping his tone light as he raised his eyes to meet Rick. “Gonna blow my head off? Bash my head in? I think I have a right to know.”

Rick continued to mimic a statue for a minute, before coming forward. He said nothing, and Negan didn’t get the chance to say anything as Rick swung the bar, bringing him into total darkness. 

 

He groaned at the start of the pounding in his head. He could tell he was in for quite a headache.

“Damn,” he cursed.

He blinked a few times and saw he was lying facedown on the floor. He shifted and became aware of the fact that his hands were stretched forward and cuffed with a chain connecting to it and leading to Rick who was sitting on the couch, no expression on his face as he stared down at him, with the gun of course trained on him.

“Why didn’t you do it?” He decided it was best to just get to the point. “You had me. Crack my skull open when my lights went out, and I wouldn’t’ve even known I was dead.”

Rick quietly observed him, giving nothing away. Negan just stared him down, but the man was no longer breaking at his serious expression.

“You’re coming back alive.”

Negan held his gaze before plastering on a smirk.

“Is that so?” When Rick didn’t respond, Negan momentarily looked away from him. “You know Rick, I’m not so sure I’m up for the journey back, as a matter of fact, I think I’m more comfortable right here. So why don’t we call a truce?”

Rick gave a slow shake of his head. 

“You’re coming back.”

Feeling the annoyance and anger building, Negan shifted in the effort to raise himself up on his knees despite the lack of hand use. He gritted his teeth through the pain from the shot. Rick didn’t make a move to stop him, and once Negan was settled comfortably, he faced the man again. 

“Don’t think I’m asking for it, but don’t you think you’re wasting your time?”

“Am I?” He straightened his hold on the gun purposely to draw Negan’s attention to it. “You saying you wanna die, now?”

“Damn Rick, clean your goddamn ears. Did you hear me say such a thing?” 

The tone was challenging and it definitely ignited Rick as he suddenly popped up from the couch and slugged him across the face. Negan reeled back with a groan of pain as Rick stood over him.

“You’re not in charge anymore,” he declared.

“What a goddamn way to remind me.” He could taste the blood even more on his lip. “You know Rick, you have this over me now, but not for long.” 

They held each other’s stare in silence, neither moving. After a moment, Rick did get to his feet and walked behind him. Negan felt the sharp tug he gave to the chain, knowing what was going to happen now. Slowly he rose to his feet. Once again, he gritted through the pain of the shot, but failed to stop from crying out. 

“Damn Rick...didn’t have to shoot me. Makes it harder on you.”

He smirked, but his captor was in no mood for jokes. He pulled the chain harder, nearly causing Negan to lose his footing.

“Let’s go,” Rick said, his tone quite serious. “And if you try anything-“

“Spare me the warning, I think I can figure it out.”

Rick didn’t bother to reprimand the remark. Instead, he just tugged the chain again, forcing his onetime enemy to follow behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan couldn’t deny the slight drop in his heart upon seeing Rick’s car. And waiting right next to it were his two top women pointing their guns his way. 

“Everything go alright?” Rosita asked, eyes not leaving Negan for a second.

“Just peachy sweetheart,” Negan answered, smirking.

“Not talking to you asshole.”

“Everything went fine,” Rick assured her.

Negan resisted the urge to tell them they could lower their guns with the reminder of the pain in his leg. Michonne stepped forward, gun still raised high, and took the chain from Rick. 

“Move,” she ordered. 

He wordlessly moved toward the car, seating himself down in the backseat that was already opened for him. With a groan of discomfort, he slid over, allowing Michonne to sit in the back next to him. Once she was settled, Rosita took the passenger’s seat while Rick slid in behind the wheel.

“See you had to shoot him,” Rosita mentioned. 

“Gave me no choice,” Rick explained.

“Give me a damn break Rick, I’m not used to kneeling.”

“Shut-up,” Michonne warned. To further express her seriousness, she cocked her gun. Negan averted his eyes, but kept smirking.

 

The trip down the road was virtually silent. Negan was itching to make some comment on their capture, or at least screw with their minds for the heck of it, but his guarding warrior never took her eyes nor her gun off of him, and he really wasn’t in the mood to get shot again.

Instead, he allowed his thoughts to wander. Often he asked himself how he managed to get in such a s situation. He had been on top of it. He’d had everything and everyone providing easily, yet he’d lost his followers thanks to an unseen war.

His contemplation ended when he noticed the gate of Alexandria sliding open. He turned his head, also noticing Michonne was still staring him down, the gun still pointed at his head. 

“Home sweet home,” he said jokingly, but no one chuckled or said anything in response. “Jesus people, lighten up.”

“No you, shut-up,” Rosita warned, going as far as to raise a finger at him. 

“Easy senorita, you’re not exactly talking to a damn kid here.”

She glared and turned to Rick instead.

“This isn’t a good idea. We should have killed him, not brought him back.”

“I want him alive,” Rick started quietly. “I want him to see.”

Negan stared at Rick, who eventually glanced up in the rear-view mirror to meet his gaze. He wondered if Rick was thinking the same thing. If it was worth the trouble hunting him down. If it was worth the effort getting him to see his own failures. 

Rick parked the car. Rosita got out and opened the backdoor, then drew her gun. 

“Get out, slowly,” Michonne warned as she stepped out while holding onto his chain as well as keeping her gun on her target. 

“Sure thing, boss,” he joked, as he started to maneuver out of the car.

While Rick observed, curious Alexandrians came forward to take notice of their capture. Rick turned to the watching crowd and briefly wondered if he should order them away. Despite Negan being chained, he knew the man was still a risk, least until they got him back in his cell. 

Among the crowd was Daryl who was scowling. It was clear he’d been hoping they’d bring the man back dead. Out of the majority, Daryl had protested the loudest against sparing Negan’s life. As their eyes met, Daryl shook his head and walked away, and Rick was left with that uncertain twinge in his gut. Maybe Rosita was right.

Rick also noticed Carl among the audience. He didn’t look angry, he just looked curious. To be honest, Rick wasn’t really sure how to read his son’s expression, but he did sense some kind of interest he had for Negan. 

“Well look at that, a welcome party,” Negan said happily once he was standing outside of the car. “I hope there’s cake.”

In response, some of the Alexandrians shifted nervously and traded one another nervous glances or words. Negan seemed quite comfortable in taking the lead and attention. Not liking it one bit, Rick strutted forward and took the chain from Michonne.

“Let’s go,” he ordered through gritted teeth, and he gave the chain a hard enough pull that Negan lost his balance. But Rick didn’t stop. He just lead the way at a fast pace while Michonne and Rosita kept up their guard duty behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick continued to drag Negan along, who for the most part, remained quiet and allowed it. It wasn’t as though he had any other choice with Michonne and Rosita still keeping guard behind him. His smile had dropped as it all sunk in. He was back in Alexandria, a place he had started finding comfort in. He had joked with Carl about setting up a summer home here, yet he had considered turning it into a possibility. Said possibility had turned into a reality, but just not in the way he expected. 

When the building of his cell came into view, Negan ground his feet, forcing the whole party to stop. The barrel of one of the guns was then touching the edge of his ear.

“Keep moving,” Rosita warned quietly.

“Really? Gonna blow my head off, in front of all these fine people?”

She was very aware of the few spectators still hovering nearby without having to take her eyes off of him.

“They’ve seen worse, thanks to you. Keep moving.”

For emphasis, she shoved him, causing him to stumble hard, particularly on the leg that had suffered the gunshot. He wasn’t successful at stifling the cry. He’d been able to ignore it to the best of his ability so far, but not now.

He took a moment to catch his breath, then glanced up to see Rick watching him with a stern expression. Negan smiled and shook his head.

“You treat all your prisoners this way, or am I just so damn lucky.”

Rick jerked the chain and they moved onward. 

 

In a matter of minutes, Negan found himself facing the wall of the familiar, dreaded cell. He stared at the pale gray bricks as Rick came forward to unlock the cuffs. He ignored the women still training their glares and guns upon him. 

“This is the last time,” Rick stated as he started working the key. Negan didn’t meet his eyes or give any change of expression. “You’re not leaving this cell again, unless you’re dead.”

“So I guess that means no baths. Sucks for me,” he remarked.

“Joke all you want. But you’re not escaping again. I won’t go through hunting you down a second time, and I will not bring my family out to find you. You manage to try anything like that again, I’m gonna kill you. No second chance. I will kill you.”

Rick wrapped up the chain and stood waiting for another witty remark, but received none for his warning. Negan just kept his eyes trained on the wall, giving it a hard unreadable stare. Rick turned and walked out of the cell, followed by Rosita and then Michonne. Negan didn’t so much as twitch as the door clanged shut and the key turned locking him in.

Outside the bars, Rick again waited for some reaction, but the man just stood there, keeping his back to him.

“Let’s go,” he muttered to the women as he turned away.

“Why give me a chance at all Rick?” 

Rick turned around, but Negan hadn’t turned to face him.

“Why give me a chance? Why shoot me in my damn leg when you could’ve shot me in the head?”

“Do you want me to shoot you in the head?” Rick asked.

“He’s asking for it, I’m ready,” Rosita announced as she raised her gun. Rick placed his hand on it and lowered it.

“You think I’ll learn a damn lesson from time out? I got news for you Rick, I’m not changing my shit just cause you decided to play nice.” At last he turned around, and with a smile. “You and I both know the truth about this. It won’t work.”

Rick considered him a moment before replying.

“If this doesn’t work…I will kill you.”

Negan regarded him carefully as the smile started to slip. Quietly he walked away and sank onto the cot that was nowhere near like his king-sized bed back in the Sanctuary. He leaned back against the wall and just watched them watching him. 

“Give you a moment to settle in, then I’ll have someone wrap that up,” Rick declared while gesturing to the wound. 

“You’re so goddamn kind.”

And then Rick, Rosita, and Michonne were gone. Negan was left alone, staring past the bars into the small space of the empty room. He sighed heavily and dropped his head in his hands. He was back where Rick wanted him; back in his cage, with nothing. He didn’t want to feel the agony that came with defeat, but it was slowly inching upon him. But aside from defeat, there was the flicker of embarrassment. 

He looked across the room again, this time focusing his gaze on the bars. He felt dumbfounded on how he managed to sink so low. He had been the top shit, and had managed to take such a role away from Rick. But that wasn’t the case anymore, especially since Rick had decided it was more worthwhile to keep him alive, then put him out of any misery. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Negan's back in his cell, and with a clear warning from Rick. So, will he be able to adjust to his life sentence, or will he make another escape attempt.   
> Hope you're still enjoying. Next chapter, Negan gets a new visitor(s)

**Author's Note:**

> The story was conceived from reading that in the comics Negan was imprisoned in a cell instead of killed. I skipped spoilers on the savior war (one reason I skipped the war), but I thought the concept of them keeping such a dangerous man alive behind bars was interesting, so I thought I'd explore an idea of it, particularly since I've had no luck in finding fiction that deals with prisoner Negan.   
> It's meant to be a short fic, but we'll see where it goes. Tags and rating subject to change if things start becoming more tense in future chapters.


End file.
